Hitherto, when a defective condition occurred in image formation processing (such as print processing) in an image formation processing device (such as a printer), for example, the user of the image formation processing device has caused the image formation processing device to simulate image formation processing or has transmitted information concerning the defective condition to the service center of the image formation processing device, thereby handling the defective condition.
However, the related arts described above deal with a defective condition occurring as a result of actually using the image formation processing device. Thus, for example, the user cannot previously check whether or not the size of memory installed in the image formation processing device is sufficient for performing print processing desired by the user without actually using the image formation processing device.